With the development of electronic communication technologies, electronic devices having various functions have recently been introduced. In general, the electronic devices have various functions which complexly perform one or more functions.
Recently, with a significant decrease in a functional gap of each manufacturer, electronic devices have become slimmer to satisfy purchasing needs of consumers, and there is an effort to improve rigidity of the electronic device and to make it slim while enhancing a design aspect. As one way of such a trend, there is a competition to prevent radiation performance deterioration and exhibit excellent performance while efficiently securing a space for disposing at least one antenna device which must be essentially provided for communication among components of the electronic device.